Some Where Only We Know
by Once Bitten TWIce shy 62281
Summary: Bella comes home from Summer vacation and goes to visit Jacob,Shes surprised by Jared who has fallen in love with her because of Jacobs thoughts, Bella isn't sure what she should do.This story is about BELLA,JARED AND JACOB and the love found
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

I knew I wanted to go see Jake,I hadn't seen him in almost three months. I missed him a lot.

I seen him at my graduation and he came by my house after for a small get together.

Then I went and visited my Mom in Florida for the summer.I haven't seen him since.

There was a lot of arguing with my Mom and Dad about how I decided to take my first year off before starting college.

I wanted to maybe travel,and explore some more options before deciding on a school and a major.

So here I am sitting in my truck ready to go to the reservation and see Jake. I tried to call him and every time I tried his number I got the voicemail,

I hope he just lost his phone because I don't know if I could handle him ignoring me.

Pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road towards the reservation,Thinking about wrapping my arms around Jacob again.I needed his warmth and I really needed him.

I missed everything about him,I really hope he's not mad at me. He knew I had to go see my Mother for a while.

I need us to get back to where we were before, before graduation and before our official breakup after he told me his secret about how he was part of a pack and that he had the ability to change into a wolf.A secret I keep,a secret I love, I love how he's always very warm and very gentle with me,I miss him so much.

I just hope he hasn't found someone new.

Driving down his road and seeing the house,getting very nervous the closer I got,Pulling up in front of the house taking in a deep breath and letting it out,feeling overwhelmed and on the verge of tears.

Looking over at the house and thinking maybe I was stupid for coming. I put my key back into the ignition and was ready to start it when I was scared half to death by a knocking on my window.

I looked over and seen Jared standing there looking at me,I rolled down my window, Looking at him I said "Hey Jared, what's scared me" ...looking down tucking my hair behind my ear.

He said "Bella what are you doing here?" ...looking at me confused.

"Well I'm here to see Jake do you know if he's home?" looking over at the little red house.

"He's out with Sam right now Bella but should be back soon if you want to come sit with me or go for a walk?" looking at me with a smile.

"Um well..I don't know"

"Aw C'mon Bella I promise I won't bite" ...seeing him smiling and laughing

"Fine Jared I'll go"... Grabbing my keys and getting out of the truck. "where should we walk?

"lets go this way Bella" ...seeing him point to a path in the forest.

"Allright" following behind him.

"So how is Jake doing?" ..moving faster to walk up beside Jared. "is he..um..seeing any one"

Jared Laughed..."Bella he's done nothing but think of you,and he's not seeing anyone else"

Smiling and letting out a sigh of relief..."Thats good to hear"

"How are you Bella,have you been seeing anyone"...watching Jared smile and nudge me.

"No I haven't been seeing anyone"

"Follow me over here there's a nice little spot to sit and talk if you want"

"Sure why not"...Jared took my hand and we went into the woods off the path and there was a small clearing. Still holding my hand he sat down in the grass.

I sat down next to him. I tried to free my hand but he wouldn't let go. so I gave him a look..

"Oh sorry Bella,I didn't mean to hold your hand so tight. I liked it though"..seeing him give me a flirty smile

"it's ok..um ..it wasn't horrible" looking down playing with a blade of grass..all of a sudden I felt Jared's hand pushing my hair back and his lips touched my neck. I jumped and looked at him

"What do you think your doing Jared?"

"Sorry I just couldn't help it,all Jake talks about is you,and when were out on patrol and in wolf form all he thinks about is you,it's made me see you differently"

Looking at him as he talked to me about how he sees me and how Jake thinks about me all the time. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Hey enough of that Jared,you know how I feel about Jake"

"Yea I know but I feel like that for you,I feel like I have to be near you,I saw your truck coming up the road and raced up to meet you"

"Jared your crazy,this could never be" Just then His phone started ringing..he answered and was arguing on the phone with someone and then slammed it closed. "who was that?"

"It was Jake,he seen your truck and he's been looking everywhere for you, I guess I was the last person he called, we have to go"

watching him get up and grab my hand and pull me up,he stood there looking at me. "before we go I have to do something Bella" I asked him what he had to do? and before I could even try to stop him he grabbed my face

with both of his warm hands and kissed me,it was a deep meaningful kiss.I felt like he was out of line and tried to get away,he wouldn't pull away,and after a second I gave up and let my self just go with it, his lips were soft

and warm and his hands even warmer.I reached my hand up and touched his right arm,I heard him let out a moan. I was actually liking this a lot,I thought in my head oh my gosh this isn't good this isn't getting me closer to

Jake and where I wanted to be. Just then Jared's phone rang again, he let go and looked at me saying "that was amazing"

grabbing his phone and flipping it open"yea were walking we'll be there in a second so chill" flipping it closed again

"We have to go Bella,that was Jake again he's anxious to see you I guess"

"Okay lets go" watching Jared take my hand again,not hesitating. we walk all the way back.

I quickly release his grip from mine when I see Jake standing ahead. Jared didn't like that much.

When I seen Jake I felt my emotions and love take over,I ran over to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him hard. I let go when the embrace wasn't mutual.

I stood there and looked at him confused for a minute. I said "whats wrong Jacob I've missed you, don't you miss me?"

"Yes Bella I have missed you but were not together anymore so why are you here?"...hearing anger in his voice.

"I want to talk to you, I was hoping we could maybe talk about...getting back together" ...looking at him with sadness.

"Huh...You..you want to get back together with me,I thought we were done for good Bella.I thought you never wanted to see me again"

"Jacob Black,How could you possibly think that, the whole time I was away I tried calling you and left you messages.I care more than you think"

"Really Bella?" watching Jake come over to me and wrap his hands around my waist squeezing me to him making me laugh he lifted me up and kissed felt so good like I was home

letting go he looked at me,

"sorry about the phone I threw it out the window of the car after you left. It was stupid I know."

"Will you come with me to the garage Bella?"

"Yes I would love to go hang out with you in there again,it's been a while"... He put me down and we walked together to the garage, it looked the same as when I left.

He waited till I came in and closed the door half way,I walked over and closed it the rest of the way,looking out I seen Jared standing there by my truck and almost completely forgot about what I did with him.

Closing the door all the way I turned around and saw Jake leaning on his car that was parked in here, He never looked so good, he had no shirt and a pair of cut off shorts on and he looked amazing.

I couldn't help but run at him and jump on him wrapping my arms around his neck peppering him with kisses. He laughed and said he missed me too.

Grabbing my waist and squeezing me tightly to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he pressed his very warm lips to mine kissing me hard,I felt his tongue part my lips and I let him in, he tasted good like vanilla frosting.

"Mmm" letting go for a second asking him why he tasted like vanilla frosting he said " I ate like 6 vanilla cupcakes over at Emily's"

"You taste really delicious" Kissing him again and letting my tongue slide into his warm mouth, closing my eyes and taking it all in.

Taking my hands and slowly pulling them through his hair, making a low moaning sound. Jacob then whipped me in a circle,my legs still wrapped around his waist,he goes to the door and pushes me against it.

I said "why are we against the door?" He said "there's no lock on the door Bella"

"Oh I see" ...Laughing.

Jake then put me down and started kissing my neck,lightly bitting me..."you smell so good Bells" He said while unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it aside,I had on my favorite black lace bra and he noticed it.

Saying "oh you look so good" reaching behind me and unlatching my bra while kissing my breasts,I pulled my arms out of each strap letting it just fall to the floor.

He then cupped both my breasts in each hand and kissed my mouth.

I then reached for the snap on his shorts at the same time he was reaching for the snap on my jeans,I managed to unsnap his shorts and unzip then too,I placed my fingers around the edge of his boxers,

slowly reaching down until I had my hand on his hard length,he was warm and I needed him now. Looking at his deep brown eyes,my breaths were uneven and shaky "Jacob...I...I really need you".

He didn't say anything and in a flash he had my jeans unsnapped and my zipper ripped, He looked down and said " oh shit Bella sorry" I just laughed and pulled my hand out of his shorts and took my jeans off,

I thought I would let him take care of the rest..I was wearing the matching black panties to the bra. when he saw that he went crazy.

"I need you too Bella" he pulled his shorts off and his boxers too. then he grabbed both sides of my panties,ripping them to shreds,I let out a little shriek and a giggle.

He took both my hands and placed them above my head. I let out a moaning sound that completely set him off.

He kissed me hard while pressing himself to my side. He went to release our kiss and I gently sucked in his lower lip not letting him go. he growled at me.

Holding my wrists up with one hand and taking his other hand I felt him caress my side and reach down to my core,I knew I was wet and ready for him. I felt him slide at least 2 fingers inside me.

I let out a loud moan of pleasure,he then let my wrists go,I immediately placed them on his face and kissing his wet mouth I caressed his warm tan biceps.

Jacob then grabbed my ass and lifted me to him,I again wrapped my legs around his waist,he again pushed me against the door.

Carefully he pushed me up and over his hard cock, We looked into each others eyes and he pushed me down onto him. I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes in pleasure letting out a small scream.

Jacob quickly muffled my scream with his mouth,kissing me feverishly. squeezing tighter onto me and pulling me up and down faster and faster.

I tried to keep the rhythm with him and keep my balance but trying was becoming impossible so I let him just take control.

He started kissing up my neck and growled in my ear,he was moving faster and faster,he yelled my name and I knew he was getting whispered in my ear"I want you to cum"

I yelled "Yes Jake Yes" with my hands in his hair I was breathing heavy in his ear I felt my self become undone and I felt Jake squeeze me tight and say my name over and over,then feeling his release inside both

relaxed and he put me down, he grabbed my face and kissed me hard,then looking at me he said "I really missed you Bells"

"I really really missed you to Jake". Grabbing my jeans and throwing them on,not being able to zip them but not caring, finding my bra and shirt and throwing them on too.

I watched Jake just put his boxers and shorts back on, giving him a sexy smile. he came over to me and helped me button my shirt.

He said "you look amazing after being thoroughly fucked by me" I laughed and kissed him.

We walked out of the garage together, Jacob walked me to the truck and opened the door for me.

"when can you come over again?"

I said"tomorrow for sure, will you call me later so I have your new number?"

"Yea I'll do it now"

hearing a chime from my phone,"hey that was a text message Jake not a call" looking down at my phone. it said I love you. Looking up at him a little stunned.

He said "I know you love me too".kissing me and stepping back,I turn the Ignition and start the truck,pulling away and looking in my mirror to see him standing there. wondering

where this will go. Remembering briefly of that kiss with Jared wondering if he thinks we'll ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

Driving up my road to my house I seen my Dads cruiser parked in the driveway, looking briefly at the clock seeing it was about 6:00 pm and knowing he would want supper I parked and rushed in.

Walking into the living room I seen him just sitting on the couch watching the sports channel, "Hey Dad sorry I'm late,do you want some supper?"

He looked over at me,"hey Bella,where were you? don't worry about supper I ordered in,Chinese,it's in the kitchen"

"Oh alright sounds good" I seen him looking at my jeans noticing my ripped zipper,I tugged my shirt down to try to cover it with no success.

"Hey what happened to your jeans Bells?"

"Um...I guess they're old cause they just ripped" blushing and quickly turning to the kitchen,hearing Charlie just say " Uhh Huhh"

I was starving,so I went over to the counter and got some noodles and chicken,grabbed a fork and just started eating right out of the take out containers,

I must have been eating loudly,next thing I knew Charlie came in and said "wow,are you hungry or what?I can hear you eating all the way in the living room"

Chewing what was in my mouth and swallowing "Very funny dad haha"

"So where did you go this afternoon? you didn't answer me before"

"Oh Um ...I was at Jakes"... looking down twirling my noodles with my fork.

"Huh well,that's good right?"

"Yea I would say it was good, I thought he was mad at me, we made up and I think were back together again"...smiling and taking a bite of chicken. Thinking of how we made up.

"well I'm happy to hear that Bells,he's a good kid,um I have to go in for a little while tonight,you gonna be ok"

"Yes dad you know I'll be good,it's not the first time"...rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay,I'm going then"...watching him walk over and grab his guns in the holster and his jacket,then watching as he walked out the door.

Finishing my supper and cleaning up,I went to sit in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be"

Walking to the door and answering it,I see Jared standing there.

"Hey Bella,I needed to see you,I'm sorry I didn't call,I don't have your number..I Um.. waited until Charlie left"

Looking out the door and down the road, I grabbed his hand and brought him in the house.."You are Crazy Jared Cameron"... looking down and blushing.

"I couldn't be away from you,that kiss really had me wanting more"...he lifted my chin and was staring at me with those deep dark eyes,he took his hand and traced it to the back of my head, lightly

gripping my hair and Kissing me again,I felt his tongue trace my lips,trying to enter my mouth but not letting him in,he released and looked a little disappointed.

I said "Sorry Jared It's just that I don't think we should do this,I don't want to hurt Jake you know"

Putting his hands in his pockets,looking at me he said "hurt Jake huh,Well he's hurt me by putting these vivid thoughts of you into my head and making me see you this way,I wont apologize for wanting you,

or coming here,I wont stop Bella,I need you more than you know,I know you feel something too,Today in the woods you wanted to push me away but you didn't"

Looking at Jared and listening to what he was saying,feeling like as crazy as it seems,this might work,but not wanting to lose Jacob either.

"Okay listen,I do want to see you again,but I don't want Jake to know,I wont be leaving Jake and this is our secret do you understand? a secret between us no going and telling the boys"

"Really Bella you want me?

"Yes... I think I remember the rules"

"Yeah ok Bella I can,now come here"

...Putting my hand out so he can have it,Smiling and blushing at the same time. he grabs my right hand and pulls me to him,using his other hand and wrapping it around my waist,I grab his arm for balance.

He then started kissing my neck,moving slowly up to my mouth,this time I let him enter my mouth and felt his warm tongue with mine,he was moaning with pleasure in my mouth,this turned me on so much,to much really.

I pulled away slowly,"I...I really liked that"

"Then why did you stop?"

"We can't go further than this right now"

"oh ok I see,Um...Well..I know of a place we can go tomorrow"

"I'm supposed to meet Jake again tomorrow,but I can meet you later in the evening"

"That will work,I'll meet you at 8 pm after Charlie goes to work, were gonna go for a bit of a hike"...looking a little confused because 8pm is late for hikes.

"It's ok Bella I've been there a lot of times,I've been there in the dark too"

"Alright fine,I trust you"...placing my hand on his very hot cheek and then moving in slowly and kissing his warm wet lips.

"You will have to go now and I'll see you tomorrow at 8"..smiling,going over to the door and opening it.

"Oh wait Jared you need my number too before you go"... taking his phone from his pocket and putting my number into his contacts,handing it back.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Bella,Goodnight sweet dreams"...watching him walk down the road and then off into the forest,disappearing.

Walking upstairs to the bathroom,Thinking a bubble bath would be into the bathroom,taking out my strawberry scented bubble bath,Turning on the hot water and then turning on the cold,getting it just

right,popping the plug in the drain and putting two caps full of bubble bath in.

Walking to my bedroom and grabbing my favorite t-shirt and a pair of panties from my top drawer. looking at the shirt I normally wear almost every night to bed realizing just exactly what shirt it is. It's Jakes shirt that he left

in my room the last night we slept together,I've had it for ever and sleep in it because it reminds me of my head to clear that memory away.

Tossing it on the sink and grabbing a towel out and putting it on the toilet seat, then undressing and slowly get in the tub.

The water is very warm and hoping that this bubble bath could help me clear my head and think,it's just reminded me of the two very warm wolves that are now in my life. I have been back home for 2 days and already have

myself in a very interesting situation.

Turning off the water and just sinking down into the water,running my hands along the bubbles on top.

Why did Jared have to feel this way? why was I feeling things toward him. I have Jacob this is insane. But I still want to be with Jared I want to feel his mouth on mine just as much as I want Jacobs.

How will I fix this? how can I stop having feelings like that for someone? is it possible?

Ahh I wish my mind would just shut off for a minute so I can think of what I should do.

Sinking all the way down and holding my breath and going under, hearing just the whoosh of the on that for a minute.

Coming back up for a breath of air that helped clear my mind for a minute.

Squeezing the water out of my hair,pulling the drain plug and getting out,grabbing my towel drying off and quickly getting dressed and going to my bed and quickly falling asleep...

Hearing the door close,I looked over at the clock and seen it was 7am,Getting up and changing my clothes, going down stairs, seeing Charlie.

"Hey Dad You want some breakfast?"

"Good Morning Bells,Yea That sounds really great"

"Okay hows eggs and toast with coffee?"

"Yea, anything you want to make"...watching him grab the paper and start reading.

Grabbing the stuff to make eggs and whipping them up real quick. starting up some coffee. placing the eggs and toast on the plate,grabbing a fork and placing it in front of Charlie.

Going over and pouring a cup of black coffee just like he likes and handing that to him.

"Thanks Bells,this is 't you want some?"

"No I'm good,I'm gonna have some juice"...going to the fridge and getting out a bottle of snapple apple,twisting it and hearing the pop, taking a drink.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk I'll be back in a little bit"...grabbing my phone.

"Alright just be careful" ...watching as he looks at me from behind his paper.

"I will,don't worry"..walking out the door down the sidewalk, looking at my phone seeing I have 3 new text messages.."hmm I wonder"

looking at it seeing that it was Jared who left me the Texts.

_Hey Bella just thinking of you-Jared..._pressing delete and seeing the next one._Wishing I was lying with you-Jared..._deleting again seeing the last one_.Imagining your lips on mine-Jared_

Keeping the last one and replying back,_I wish my lips were on yours right now-Bella..._pressing send,and giggling.

Felling my phone vibrate,feeling butterflies in my stomach,I look at my phone seeing another text..._where are you Bella?can I come see you know?-Jared_

Thinking and texting him again_...I'm walking up the road,meet me at the playground it's just 4 houses up from mine,can't wait-Bella_

feeling it vibrating again_...I'll be there in 5 minutes-Jared_

Thinking how the hell is he gonna be here in 5 minutes...Oh... yeah he has his ways of getting there faster than me. smiling and walking up to the playground.

Seeing a couple kids and a mom there. I sit on the bench and wait. I decided to play on my phone while I waited for Jared.

Suddenly I see him walking to me,He looked so very hot, he had on some khaki shorts and no shirt and black sneakers.

He was smiling as he walked over to me and I was looking at him,I could feel the heat in my cheeks when he approached me.

"I love it when you blush Bella"...he said as he leaned down and kissed my warm cheek...he took my hand and I got up,He hugged me tight and then let me go.

"Do you have time before you have to meet Jake to go with me?"

"Yeah I can go with you,where are we going exactly?"

"Well you'll have to drive to the beach first and then we can go from there"

"As long as Jacob doesn't see us"

"No don't worry he wont see us,can I ride with you in your truck?"

"Yea sure,do you want to see my Dad too"...laughing and walking away from the park.

"Hey,I'll go say hi to Chief Swan"...looking back as Jared catches up and grabs my hand.

"I'm gonna go in and grab my keys and tell him I'm leaving for a while with a he asks who it is I'm gonna tell him you"

"Fine Bella,I'm cool with that"

reaching the house..."stay here I'll be right back"...Running in and grabbing the keys not seeing my dad anywhere.I leave a note on the table..._gone out with a friend,have my phone-Bella..._running back out.

"Allright,lets go"...grabbing his hand and walking to the truck

"Aww I'm gonna see your Dad"..seeing him smiling and laughing.

"Nope,he must be sleeping,come on"...letting his hand go and getting in,watching him get in the truck up and driving down the road.

"so where are we going?"

"Just a place I like to go,no one knows about"

"Allright just as long as we don't get caught by Jake"

"Stop worrying,it will be fine ok"...he took my hand and held it..I looked over at him real quick.

Pulling down the dirt road towards the beach. he said .."now just pull the truck over on the side here and no one will see it."

"Alright I will"...pulling over and getting out..he rushes over and takes my hand.

"your gonna love it Bella,C'mon"

We walked along the beach in silence,I felt worried that someone might see us but no one was even around. he took me up a path through the woods and we kept climbing and climbing up the steep path.

He looked back and asked if I was doing alright a few times, and I answered him I was fine every time.

"Finally"..he said. "now we go left here"

After walking for about 10 or 15 minutes,he took me off the trail and into a little area with some rocks and grass,it was a really pretty spot.

"This is really nice,are you sure no one comes here?"

"I'm absolutely sure Bella,but you haven't seen the best over here"...taking my hand he leads me over to the edge of the land turning me just slightly.

"Now look out there"...I looked out and was aww struck..

"This is absolutely beautiful,Thank you for bringing me here"...I looked out to see the water and the beach and the island in the distance. we were on a small cliff and it was amazing.

"Thank you for coming with me,I've never told anyone about this place 's my place..I guess now it can be our place"

He then came up behind me and put his arms around me,pushing my hair aside and kissing up my neck.I put my hand up to his face as he kissed my neck,letting out a "Mmmm"

Turning around to face him,asking him what he wants to do now?

"Well I can think of a few things we can do" ...feeling his hand slowly reaching down and squeezing my ass.

"Wow you don't want to take it slow do you Jared?"

"No Bella I can't help my self,when I'm around you I want to touch you and make you feel good"..feeling him squeeze me tight and kiss me with his warm lips.

Jared then took my hand and we walked to the grassy spot under a tree,he sat down and pulled my hand to sit with him so I did.

He then moved in and kissed me,I layed back into the grass and he leaned down to kiss me again. I felt him reach down and caress my thigh and work his way up to my zipper and gently,unsnapped my jeans and

gently unzipped them,he carefully placed his hand into my panties and pushed down until he reached my clit, I let out a moan,he liked that because he started moving his fingers in circles around and around.

"Oh Jared that's nice,please don't stop"...closing my eyes and really enjoying the moment.

He then stopped and I looked up, "Don't worry I'm not done" he said looking at me with that sexy smile.

He then started pulling my jeans and panties off at the same time, I helped him a little. He was so gentle and full of passion.

Jared started kissing my thighs,he licked them and made his way up to core, softly and gently he licked and sucked my clit into his mouth,I reached down to grab his hair,it was unsuccessful because he didn't have much to

grab onto,so I just caressed his head instead.

I shouted out "Faster Jared faster,Yes"...Just then he gently bit my clit,he stopped for a second and I looked up to see him taking off his shorts and boxers,he then climbed on top of me kissing me softly.

He unbuttoned my shirt all the way down, cupping my breast over my bra,kissing my neck and then my breasts,he pulled my breasts over top of my bra and sucked on each of my nipples until they were hard,he then lightly

bit them each,I looked at him and said

"I thought you said you wouldn't bite"...laughing

"Oh sorry,I have to bite a little bit,"...Hearing him growling and going forward kissing along my neck again. whispering in my ear..

"I want to be one with you Bella Swan"

Placing my hands on his hot sides.I say "Yes,Jared please make love to me"... pushing my hips up to meet him.

He reaches down and places his hot hard erection on my core, sliding it up and down making me wet.

"do you like that hunny?"

"Yes Jared,please"

"Please what"...seeing him smile

Reaching down and grabbing his hot hard erection in my hand and placing it in me...looking at him saying "that's what"

"Bella you are absolute amazing"...feeling him thrusting into me,I wrap my legs around him and he kisses me hard,I feel his tongue keeping the same rhythm as our hips.

Felling my self on the edge of release.I scream out .."Fuck me Harder"..He grabs my legs and pushes them up and thrusts into me harder and harder again,

I hear him letting out a moan and I grab his neck and bring him down to me,kissing him hard

"cum with Jared"...thrusting hard and fast..

"Yes Bella oh yea"...Felling my self cum I scream out "Jared Yes" scratching my nails down his back and then feeling him quickly pull out of me and cum on the ground.

"You are truly amazing Bella"...watching him lean down and kiss me.

"Your not so bad your self"...smiling and sitting up,grabbing my jeans and them on real quick,then fixing my boobs in my bra.

"aww I liked looking at that"

"Well I can't go anywhere with my tits hanging out can I?"...laughing and watching him throw on his boxers and shorts..I get up and walk over to the edge of the cliff looking out at the beauty of it all.

I feel Jared come up behind me and hold me and say "Bella I think..I think I might be falling in love with you"

I quickly turn around and look at him and say"Your crazy Jared I don't think your in Love with me"

"No Bella I think I am."...then he placed a very gentle very loving kiss on my lips...I then felt my phone it and seeing it's Jacob,I answer it

"Hey Jake...Yep I can meet ya later"...feeling Jared kissing my neck and sliding his hand up my shirt..trying to hold back my laughter,I ended up giggling...Jake asked me what was funny...

"Nothing just TV commercial with a dog...I'll talk to you later ok..Bye"...pressing end.

"I can't believe so naughty Jared"..lightly smacking him in the chest.

"Oh haa I'm not the sneaky one,and what's that about a funny commercial with a DOG"

...Laughing "Yeah it's all I could think of,I wasn't saying you wee a dog,now come on we have to go" walking back to the truck with Jared.

Giving him a kiss and telling him "I'll text you later ok"

"Ok sexy I'll talk to you later"

Watching him walk away, I get in the truck and start it up,turning around and heading home before going over to Jakes Wow what have I got my self into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**~In this chapter you will find the(*) symbol this indicates the wolves communicating with each other. :) Thank You everyone who is enjoying this story,and thanks for the reviews too :0)**

**Jacob's POV**

Sitting in the Garage I can't stop thinking about Bella and seeing her today, I decide to call he to see if she's still coming through my contacts finding her name,pressing call,hearing it ring.

Hearing her say Hello..._Hello Bells, I just wanted to call to see if your coming over?...good can't wait to see ya...what's so funny?...oh ok...cya later then...bye Bells._ pressing end,putting the phone

in my pocket. Walking out to the house I see Sam

"Hey Sam whats up?"

"Not much Jake, I'm gonna need you to go out on patrol and take over for Paul"

"Alright Sam no problem:"

"Talk to ya later Jake"...waving as he takes off towards Emily's place.

Going out to the forest,Taking my rope out of my back pocket and taking my clothes off,tying them to my leg and Phasing.

Feeling my Paws hit the Forest floor I take off running. zig zagging through the trees,figuring Paul is probably near the beach right now,so I head that way.

Slowing down reaching the path that leads to the beach,I can hear someone thinking, I go closer to whoever it is and try to hear.

I get close enough and realize it's Jared, He's thinking about a girl so I listen more he's deep in thought...listening more...Did I just hear him say Bella.

No he can't be...Shaking my head and listening again...What the Fuck he is thinking about Bella..Thinking about how he licked her and kissed her and how she touched him I run to him and find him feeling furious.

**Jared & Jacob POV**

Finding Jared I look at him with angry eyes and start pacing in front of him while I ask him why the fuck he's thinking of Bella,

*"Jacob I was just thinking,You know that it's impossible to shut my mind off around the pack,You can't blame me for thinking about her she's all you think about day and night"*

*"Yes I can think about her she's my girlfriend,Your thoughts were a little to fucking vivid Jared, what's going on?"*

*"Cant a guy fucking think anymore, don't fucking come near me and listen, I can't help but think of her put the thoughts of her in my head"*...Backing up as Jacob comes closer.

*" look I better not fucking hear that shit again do you hear me Jared,not 's my find your own"*...Walking away in anger..I hear him think about her again.

*"What did I just say,and you go and think about how your gonna fuck her,what's wrong with you"*...Lunging at Jared and pushing him with my paws,pinning him to the ground.

*"Get the hell off me Jake,I love her and I want to be with her"*...Feeling Jacobs paw pushing into my neck..struggling but flipping around and pushing him off with my front paws.

Pacing in front of Jacob,*"Jacob she's amazing and I really love her,I need her"*

*"Your out of your mind why would you be in love with her?"*...Jumping at Jared and sinking my teeth into his neck.

Feeling Jakes Teeth sink into me I yelp and Jump up putting my paws up at his head trying to bite him his head to the side and sinking my teeth into his side hard..Hearing him yelp and then back off.

*"This is just stupid Jacob,May the best man win huh,"*...running off away from Jake..wishing I could flip him the middle finger...I hear him coming up behind me fast...I try to turn around fast and don't quite succeed...

Jacob then pounces me,we then roll and tumble around,we both growl and try to bite one another, our snouts smashing together in rage trying to bite and get a hold of each other.

I feel Jacob grab me hard with his teeth into my snout. feeling warm blood dripping and feeling the pain ,I get very enraged and take my front paws and force them into Jacobs chest.

Pushing him away.

*"Just stop this Jacob,let Bella choose who she wants to be with"*

*"She will choose me,It will always be me,never you"*... watching as he jumps forward swatting my face with his paw and baring his teeth in anger,feeling the blood dripping down my snout again.

*"I'm done with this shit,we'll see what she'll do,Laughing in my head at the whole situation"*...Walking away,looking back a few times to make sure jake stays put.

Watching Jared walking and running far away from him so I wouldn't have to hear his thoughts, I decided to go to Sam's place to let him know I had some more important things to handle and couldn't find Paul.

Getting closer to Sam's I phase back and quickly untie my clothes from my leg and got dressed.

Going into Sam's house I smelled some fried chicken,of course Emily would be cooking,so I go in and let Sam know what was going on and he sent Embry out, I thanked them both grabbed a couple pieces of fried

chicken,giving Emily a smile,she says "enjoy" and I took off back to my house,getting there and calling Bella.

Getting no answer I decide to wait an hour to see if she will come. Going to my garage to try to work on my car a little while I wait.

Hearing someone pulling up I see Bella's truck.I walk up as she stops and gets out. seeing her running up to me with a big smile on her face, thinking she's to much in love with me to be with Jared and I'm just stupid to think

for a second that he could get her at all.

I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. "Hey baby"...pulling away slightly to look at her and give her a long soft kiss on the lips.

"What do you want to do today Bella?, I would like to talk to you about something"...seeing the worry in her eyes...she says "lets go to the beach and sit,we haven't done that in forever"

"Okay,lets go then"...taking her hand and going to the road and walking towards first beach.

"What did you want to talk about Jake?"...Feeling her squeeze my hand harder and looking down at the ground as she walked with me.

"I wanted to ask you if you talked to Jared at all since you were here last?"...Looking over at her as she kept her head down and focused on the dirt path.

"No Jake,I haven't talked or seen him,Why do you ask?"

"Oh I wondered that's all"

"Well you must know why you asked me,there must be a reason"

"Fine,Bella I was talking to Jared today"...Feeling her let go and let out a little gasp before I even finished what I was saying...I look at her and wonder if Jared was just thinking that or if his thought were really what happen.

"Um so what did he say Jake what's going on?"...watching her try to take my hand again...I give her a concerned and angry look and I refuse and pull away.

"I think I should be the one to ask what's going here,don't you think?"...reaching the beach and turning away from her and walking to water,not even looking back at Thunder in the distance.

"Jacob wait"...I hear her but don't want to listen to her lie to me and tell me there's nothing going on with her and Jared. I should have known with as vivid his thoughts were.

"No Bella,Just go away,I know you were with him,I heard all of Jareds thoughts"...watching her come closer..Feeling the rain start to come down,it started to pour within seconds..

"What...what's wrong with you"...walking away feeling her grab my arm and say.. "Hey wait,what happen" I turn around angry looking at her.

"Did Jared say something to you what did he do?"

"I heard his thoughts Bella and they were really vivid,so WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Dont blame him Jacob if you want someone to blame you should blame yourself"

"HA I should blame myself for what Bella?"

"Your the one who constantly thinks about me which made him fall for me"

"So what's your excuse for wanting to be with him too?"

"I...I don't have one"...seeing her standing there in the rain...shivering cold and crying.

"Look Bella we can't be together anymore"...feeling the pain in my heart,almost feeling tears in my own eyes.

"Jake I...I...I know that I hurt you,It's killing me...maybe you need a little time to think.?...You can't..You can't break up with me...I..I mean your my best friend.."

"Bella,I just can't,I mean this is it were done"... watching her fall to the wet sand on the beach,placing her head in her hands. I just couldn't resist grabbing her and picking her up.

"Look at me"...pulling her chin up and looking at her,not being able to resist, feeling the love I have for her no matter what she's done or what might have happened.

"Bella Swan, I...I love you"

Holding her and looking at her,I kiss her long and hard, feeling the rain pour down on us,feeling how cold she is I pull her to me closer to warm her up I feel the cold of her hands on my bare chest,knowing it's working because her shivering stopped.

I then move my hands to her waist and lift her up,instinctively she wraps her legs around my waist, I place my hands on her ass and feel the drenched denim on my skin.

Kissing her harder and faster,moving my tongue with hers quickly. Turning around and falling to my Knees with her still wrapped around me our mouths never parting.

I lay her down on the wet cold sand,knowing that the sand will cover her completely,we just lie there kissing.

I feel her cool hands rub my arm and trace my tattoo in circles,I really missed when she did that and it feels really good to have her doing it again.

I felt her release our kiss, and say"Jacob Black I love you too" I again smashed my mouth to hers placing my tongue in her mouth roughly and passionately,tasting the rain that was still pouring down on us.

I roll over so she's then on top of me and she says "We should go soon I can't go home looking a mess like this"

"Ok Baby"...watching her as she gets up off of me and standing.

I stand up and take her hand and say "Come on hurry up" running toward the path back.

Turning around and stopping her before reaching my house and kissing her again in the rain...seeing her hair whip around and fall in her face,I gently pull it back off her face and kiss her blushing cheeks.

Reaching the house I offer to dry her clothes and let her wear some of mine, she says yes and we go in together.

"Where is your dad Jake?"

"Oh he's out with a few of the guys they went to the sports bar to watch the game on the big screen"

"Ah yes I think I remember my dad mentioning that too"

"Wait here I will be right back"..seeing her nodding and shivering,I hurry to my room and I get changed and then grab out some sweatpants and a tshirt for her.

Going back to Bella and giving her the dry clothes I tell her she can change in the bathroom and I can put her wet clothes in the dryer.

watching her cute little wet ass walk away I couldn't help but smack it.

"Jacob that hurt"...watching her rub the spot where I Smacked.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist,It look so damn good"...laughing and going to the couch and sitting.

Hearing Bella come out...Handing me her wet clothes I take them and throw them in the dryer and turn it on.

Going back over to Bella seeing her shivering,I go over and pick her up taking her to the couch..Hearing her laugh,and let out a little scream.I sit down and place her over my lap.

She took her hands and ran them through my hair,"I thought you would like to cuddle on the couch and warm up while you waited for your clothes to dry"

"Yea that sounds really nice Jake"...Feeling her cuddle into me more and close her eyes, I play with strands of her hair,and just look at her.

Her breaths became steady and even and her arms relaxed completely on me,I knew she was sleeping, I continued to play with her soft brown hair.

I looked at her peacefully sleeping state and thought how could this Bella be the Same Bella that Jared was thinking about today in the forest. It just couldn't be possible.

Feeling my self get tired and start to drift off too, she wont go see him again when she said she loved me. squeezing Bella to me and letting sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

Jumping up and waking up in a startle,I look around and see Jake sleeping and Jakes dad in front of the couch staring at us. I jab Jacob in the ribs to get him to wake up.

Seeing him wake up and look up,he sees his dad and jumps up quick,dropping me on the floor.

I look at him and say "Jacob" in a very agitated tone.

He says sorry and picks me back up,we both look over at his dad.

"Hey there Bella"

"Hey Billy" ...I say,blushing and looking down playing with the string on the sweatpants.

"Whats going on Jacob?"

"Bella and I got caught in the rain,going for a a walk, I guess we fell asleep waiting for her clothes to dry"

"well okay...Bella how have you been? I just seen your Dad at the bar."

"Um...Yeah...I'm Good,Thanks"

"Well Bella your clothes should be dry now"...looking over at Jacob as he goes to the dryer and grabs my clothes out..I walkover to him and see him putting something in his pocket and smiling.

"Thanks Jake,what's so funny?"

"Nothing,just go change and I will walk you out"

"Okay Jake"..walking into the bathroom,closing the door,stripping off jakes clothes and setting them on the sink grabbing my bra putting that on and looking for my panties,shaking my jeans out,thinking oh shit i hope there not in the dryer,just throwing my jeans on without panties. and throwing on my jakes clothes and going out to him.

"Heres your clothes Jake"

"oh you can throw them in my room Bells"

"Okay cool"...throwing the clothes on his bed,then going to the dryer and looking in for my panties not seeing them..I hear Jacob laughing. thinking that must be what he put in his pocket.

"Jake give me my panties back,that's not cool"...Whispering so his Dad doesn't hear me...Going and trying to take them out of his pocket,but he wrestles me and doesn't let me have them.

"Fine Jake keep them,I don't care"...walking away towards the door...throwing on my sneakers that are soaked. Looking back as Jake leans on the doorway and is smiling at me.

Opening the door and walking out to my truck seeing the rain has stopped.

I turn around and see Jacob standing there waving my red panties on the tip of his finger I go to grab them and he snatches them back and runs off,I chase after him to try to get them back,seeing him run behind the garage.

I chase Jake behind the garage. Seeing him standing against the garage with my panties in his teeth I walk slowly over to him and take them back but instead of keeping them I put them back into his pocket leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

Jacob then roughly grabbed me and turned me around pushing me against the garage kissing me hard grabbing my breast at the same time,I take in a deep breath through my nose and let out a moan in his mouth.

He looks at me saying "oh you like that you huh?"

"Yes Jake give me more,please"

"Not until you say your sorry Bella"...Feeling hurt but knowing this is what he needs to feel connected to me again..I look deep into his eyes with tears starting to form.

"I'm really sorry Jacob,I really love you"...Looking down,seeing the button undone on his shorts and going for the zipper...He grabbed my hand and said ...

"I know you love me and I know your sorry"...grabbing my face with both his hands,feeling the heat just soak into me,he kisses me hot and to my ear roughly he says..

"Bella I want to fuck you baby"...Feeling myself melt and remembering I had no panties on but feeling my self get wet from just his words in my ear.

"I want you to Jake,Pl..Pl..Please"...Studdering not being able to speak as I feel so hot and ready to have him inside of me..I grab at my jeans and unbutton and unzip them myself.

Seeing Jake smile and laugh.."What's so funny huh?"

"I see your saving these jeans from me"...He says.

"Oh yea"...looking down laughing...Jacob grabs the sides of my jeans and pulls then down hard,then places his warm hand on my wet center.

Throwing my head back feeling it hit the garage,I start breathing heavy and moaning as he roughly put his fingers inside me.

"You like that baby?" ...Feeling him go deeper.

"Yes Jacob I want more please"

"Maybe you should beg baby"...He then grabs the back of my head getting a handful of hair and pushes my mouth to his sliding his tongue really deep into my mouth...I moan loudly.

"I want you to get down and beg baby"

Knowing exactly what he wants me to do I don't hesitate I look down at the mud and don't even think my hands down his sides as I get on my knees, feeling the cool mud under me squish,I tug at his shorts

just enough and reach my hand into his blue boxers and feel his hot hardness,pulling it out and rubbing circles around the tip with my thumb as I grip it,then placing it in my mouth sucking in letting more and more of him go into my mouth,going as far as I could and gripping him hard at the base,moving up and down over and over. Looking up at him he grabs my hair tight getting his fingers tangled in it and pulls,then he pushes my head further into him forcing his cock in my mouth more,I close my eyes and suck harder,tasting his pre cum so sweet in my mouth. He then stops me and pulls me up to him.

"Take your jeans all the way off baby"...So I kicked my sneakers of and throw my jeans off,knowing that they are all muddy now and my feet squish in in the mud.

Jacob turns me around and bends me over,rubbing his hot hands up my spine running one hand around to my breast. I place my hands up on the garage for leverage,looking down with my hair in my face.

I feel Jacob grab himself and place it inside me,thrusting forward hard and squeezing my breast tight, I scream out very loud and push back onto him as he pushes into me over and over.

"Jacob...harder"...I yell...

"You want it harder huh...okay baby"...I feel Jacob grab both my hips, gripping tightly. I scream out again as he quickly and roughly pounds into me over and over.

I then feel him smack my ass really hard, Screaming "Jacob"

"What's wrong baby did it hurt?"

"Yes,it did"

"oh sorry let me make you feel better"...Feeling him take his hand and reach around and down until he got to my clit and started rubbing slow soft circles.

"Jake I'm gonna cum if you don't stop"...feeling my self start to come I yell out in pleasure.

"Cum for me baby"...Jake starts to slow down and as I feel my self cum I feel him cum inside of me then pull away. He then pulls me up and turns me around real fast.

"I love you baby,I don't want to lose you"...He grabs me one hand on my waist the other in my hair,he brings me really close and kisses me with all the passion he has.

Slowly he lets go and helps me get my clothes back on,my jeans are muddy as are my it's fine but it's another pair of jeans I've ruined while having fun with Jake.

We walk together holding hands back to my truck, I see his dad in the doorway, I wave and he says "are you ok Bella?I heard you scream"

"Oh yeah I'm fine Jake was just chasing me and he caught me,just having fun"...feeling my cheeks fill with heat I look down.

"Well I hope not to much fun huh guys"...looking up at Jake I see him look over at his Dad and say

"Come on dad were not kids anymore, don't treat us that way"

"Well to me your still the same two little kids who used to make mud pies together"...I laugh and walk away to my back I say.

"C-ya later Billy"...waving and getting in my truck,I roll the window down to say bye to Jake.

"I'll call you later okay Jake"

"Yeah okay,I love you"...I lean in and kiss him soft and slow.

"I love you to Jake"...both of us smiling,I turn the truck on and pull away.

Driving back home I see the light on my phone blinking that I have messages.I grab it real quick and flip it open,I have 10 texts and 5 voicemails. so I listen to the voicemails,

1 from Charlie wondering when I will be home,and the rest from Jared, everyone of them wondering where I am and saying he can't wait to talk to me,to hear my voice,one says he can't wait to smell my hair,

another is very detailed about the places he wants to kiss me and lick me. throwing the phone down on the seat.I focus on getting home, I just want to take a shower and get this mud off me as it is driving me crazy.

I quickly get home seeing that my Dads cruiser isn't there and assuming he left for work.

I go in and rush up stairs to the bathroom stripping down,turning on the hot water and then the cold,adjusting it just right,I get in. Felling really tired I just let the water run over me, thinking about the how well Jacob took

knowing about what happen between Jared and I,and how crazy it would be for me to ruin my thing with Jake,but having Jared is so nice too. Jared is a really gentle lover and Jacob is so rough and aggressive when he has

sex. Would it be so horrible if I just had them both.I don't know what to think or what to do..Feeling overwhelmed I grab my strawberry shampoo and pour some into my hand then wash my long hair,and then rinsing it all

out,grabbing my body wash and squeezing some into my poof I wash up and scrub my knees where I was in the mud,rinsing off I shut off the water grab a towel and wrap up,running to my room,throwing on some clothes

and wrapping the towel around my head, I sit in my chair staring out the window thinking of both Jared and Jacob. I start crying because I feel torn at what I should do next. Hearing my phone chime I just ignore it,and keep staring out my bay window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter, I want to thank everyone who has left me reviews and comments,and thanks to everyone who has made my story one of your favorites and is following it,your all so Awesome!**

**Bella's POV**

Finally getting up from my chair,looking in the mirror I take the towel off my head and toss it in the hamper,I go over and brush out my wet hair then shake it loose with my fingers. Going over to my bed I grab my phone to

see who called and it was Jared again, Looking at the time seeing it's about 6pm I decide to just text him.

-_Hey Jared can we meet at our place~Bella._

Hearing the phone chime I look at his reply_...-Yea beautiful I can't wait,meet me at 1st beach-Jared_

I toss my phone back on the bed and change into some clean jeans and a blue t-shirt,then I go to my closet and grab another pair of sneakers,throwing them on,I grab my phone and head down stairs and then open the door locking it and closing it.

I walk to my truck getting in and sitting there for a few seconds thinking about what I should say to Jared,should I just tell him I can't do this anymore? should I just keep him and let this just be my secret...Well our secret. I just love how Jared is so gentle and so loving, this is so hard I just can't decide.

Starting the truck and pulling out I drive down the road towards 1st beach with so many thoughts in my head, Feeling like it might just explode.

I just drive and think,turning on the radio and hearing a Rhianna song,just listening to the lyrics wondering why songs always seem pertain to your life at that moment. shutting it off and just focusing on the drive to the beach.

Seeing the dirt road I drive down and pull over and shut the truck off,looking ahead I see the beach.I think quick about what I'm gonna say to Jared.

Getting out I grab my keys and phone stuffing them in my pocket and walking out on the beach,smelling the water and taking it in closing my eyes for a minute and taking a deep breath in and then out.

I walk to the edge of the water and look around for Jared but don't see him so I decide to sit down in the sand and stare out at the ocean,It was a cloudy day but still very beautiful. I couldn't wait to get to the cliff with Jared.

All of a sudden I hear a voice behind me but it wasn't Jared,I knew that voice I would always know that voice,it was Jake. I quickly turned around feeling my heart beat very fast.

"Hey Jake"...looking up at him as I sit in the sand feeling nervous I quickly look up and down the beach to see if Jared was here too,not seeing him,I look back at Jake.

"What are you doing here Bella?"...watching him sit next to me I feel my heart beat race,thinking if he knew it would ruin everything.

"I just...um...needed to get out and clear my head that's all"...Yea that didn't sound stupid,pushing my hair from my face.

"Oh I see,I guess that's cool, I can go if you want me to and call you later Bells" ...watching him lean over and kiss my lips lightly.

"Um..Yea I mean if you don't mind Jake,I do just need a little bit of time,I love you"...Returning his kiss.

"No problem"...watching him get up and start to walk away,and quickly stop,I look up and see Jared standing there.

**Jacob POV**

Looking over to Bella "This is how you clear your head huh,by meeting Jared at the beach"

"No Jake you don't understand"...watching her get up and stand near me I back up and put my hand up.

"Back up Bella"...seeing Jared walk forward I walk towards him.

"What the fuck is going on Jared?"...Seeing Bella run over and place her hand on my chest..

"Stop this Jacob,I just wanted to talk to him ok,please."...Seeing her brown eyes staring at hurt that she would do this I push her away hearing Jared talking I look at him.

"Jacob...Bella and I were just gonna talk okay"...stepping forward I look right at him.

"No Jared it's not okay,I don't even want to be around you,I can't phase and patrol anymore because I hear you and all you think about is my girlfriend and how you fucked her"...Turning and seeing Bella in tears.

"Jacob I can't help it I really love her," ...watching Jared start to walk towards her,I push him,telling him to fuck off. He then shoves me back, I then punch him square in his nose,watching as the blood flows from his nose.

"JACOB NO"...hearing Bella and seeing her run to Jared I felt like I knew what she wanted and so I turn around and walk away.

Hearing someone one behind me,thinking it's Bella wanting to explain shit I turn and look and it's Jared ,He then punches me in the jaw and calls me an asshole. I grab my jaw and look at him.

"You can fucking have her I can't be with her if she's gonna keep being sneaky"...I walk away and don't look back.I quickly phase not caring anything about my clothes and run as fast as I can I run to the forest going through the trees trying to forget about Bella being with him,feeling really pissed I run faster and snap my teeth and growl,wishing I could just rip him apart.

I run along the forest edge by Forks and go past forks,not ever wanting to go back again and hear Jareds thoughts about my Bella I keep running.

Maybe, if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear him again… I pushed my legs faster, letting it all disappear behind me.

**Bella's POV**

Watching Jacob walk away and seeing Jared punch Jake back, I felt more confused than ever.I started to run back to my truck to try to get away from it all,then I see Jared right there by my side.

I look up and see Jacob phase and run away very fast,seeing that hurt me more and I couldn't stop my tears. I look over at Jared and tell him to please leave me alone. but he refuses.

"Bella please don't with me if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?...looking at him with his sad eyes.

"No I can't I shouldn't have done this I am so confused"...feeling like I need someone to talk to and someone to rely on..

"This could be the end of everything...so why don't we go please"...looking at Jared beg again.I give in.

"Fine Jared but just for a little while"...I take his hand as he smiles atme and we walk across the beach to the hill and start to walk up,going along the paths I start to feel confused.

"Jared are we going the right way?"...squeezing his hand tighter.

"Bella it's ok I know these paths like the back of my hand"

"Well ok then"...Trusting him I see an areas that looks familiar and we walk through and onto the cliff and to our place. Feeling like I was in a place so familiar and so peaceful,I quickly hug Jared.

"It's okay Bella I wont leave you"...feeling overwhelmed and confused but knowing all I wanted right now was Jared and this moment so I push my lips to his and hold him tight to me.

"Jared I love Jacob,I need you to know that...I'm really confused I guess"

"Bella when are you gonna realize that you love me too"...Feeling his warm hands glide up my shirt and his warm wet lips touch mine I know he's right and I know I love them them both.

I then decide to take this further,I reach down and play with the waistline of his boxers,feeling his bare warm chest with my other hand,pull away for a second and look at him, feeling my self get wet from just looking at him and how sexy he looked at that very moment,I feel up him arms and and then down his abs.

"I can't help but want you Jared I think your right I do love you too"..I then kiss his neck and then kiss his arm and then I kiss his chest and work my way down his very warm abs,then I lick him all the way back up and stop at his mouth,kissing him and sliding my tongue along his lips.

Feeling his hardness push against me through his shorts I decide to help make him feel better so I reach down to his shorts and unbutton them

then I unzip them, I gently play with his waist line on his blue boxers. He looks at me and says

"stop teasing me Bella Swan"

"I'm not teasing you Jared Cameron"...smiling a sexy smile and then Slowly I reach my hand down through his boxers until I reach his hard length,stroking it gently.

"Mmm Bella...I want you"...Feeling Jared slide his hot hand up my side,feeling his love and feeling love for him.

"I want you too,Please"...Kissing Jared hard sliding my tongue into his mouth. taking my hand out of his shorts I take my shirt off then my sneakers and jeans,then I unhook my bra and drop my arms letting it fall,Jared then grabs me hard and kisses me even harder. Laying me down on the grass he kisses my neck trailing down to my breast.I let out a loud moan as I watch Jared take off his shorts,the only thing he had on.

"I want you right now Jared,please"...putting my hands in my hair,closing my eyes and feeling the urge to to touch myself, so I do,moaning and biting my lip,I open my eyes slightly and see Jared crawling up to me kissing my stomach and then moving his tongue slowly along until he reaches my right breast he sucks it in ,again using his tongue he slides it up my neck to my ear and whispers,

"I love you Bella I need you now"...moving my hips up feeling his hardness,I grab him and gently squeeze and slowly stroke him,hearing him take in a deep breath and let it out.

"I need you too"...positioning myself,wrapping my legs around his waist and then slowly I push his hardness into out a small scream of then places his mouth on mine.

I moan as he kisses me and pushes into me over and over,I tighten my legs around his waist,putting one hand on his head and feeling his short hair,placing the other on his shoulder.

Our Tongues and lips moving together in heated passionate kisses. Feeling like I'm one with him as he makes sweet love to me I yell out his name and tell him I love him.

"JARED...I...I...LOVE YOU"...Knowing what I just said and feeling it in my heart,looking in his eyes as I said it he thrusts harder into me,feeling his love pour into me.

"I love you to Bella"...he breaths to me..then rolls me over so I'm on top of him,I sit up on him,feeling him go deep into me as I ride him,I look out at the ocean and see the sun setting.

Never wanting this moment to end I continue to slowly ride him,feeling him grab my ass and help, I place my hands on his hot chest,feeling my self coming undone I close my eyes and continue Feeling Jared move me faster and faster and then feeling him cum and let out a moan,he slows to almost a stop as I continue moving my self over him until I finally feel my release and let out a scream and grab my hair in one hand and dig my nails into his chest with the other.

I stop and sit there for a moment before rolling off him laying my head on his arm as he wraps his other arm around me,I start to shiver a little,and he gets up and grabs my clothes.

I get dressed and he throws his shorts on.

"Do you need to leave Bella?"...looking at Jared and never wanting to leave this place.

"No I don't have to go"..sitting down and watching Jared come over and grab me and we lay down together.

"I will keep you warm baby"...Wrapping his arms around me and snuggling close I whisper to him

"I love you" and he says "I love you too"...Feeling my eyes get heavy and feeling tired I close my eyes and drift off to sleep in Jared's warm arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

***Thanks for being patient,I am giving you a twist and extra in this chapter and don't worry Jared and Bella will be back in the next chapter* :) THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Jacob's****POV**

Running faster I reach the Canadian border not really sure where I was going from here so I just decide to stop and sleep for the night,I find a tree and curl up underneath it I try to fall asleep but have a really hard time,

Thinking about Bella and how she hurt me,feeling like I've lost my one true love.

Suddenly I hear a noise in the woods,I pop my head up and look around,not seeing anyone or anything I just lay my head back down keeping my senses on high alert not knowing what's out there or who's out there.

Not closing my eyes I hear it again,standing up getting my self prepared to fight,growling and baring my teeth I suddenly see a figure in the distance,feeling my fur stand up on the back of my neck,I start to move forward and growl again.

All of a sudden I see a wolf,backing off slightly I walk forward,thinking I must have finally found the Canadian wolves.

I see him turn around quickly and then phase to human so I go around behind the tree and phase back to human also,but I stay where I am and peek around the tree to get a better look at this guy,only it wasn't a guy it was a girl. I turn back around and whisper to my self "oh shit",thinking I've only known one female wolf and that was Leah and she was always so bitchy.

I hear her coming closer to me and say "Hello"

I peek around again and say "Hello"

"I'm Ava Littletree are you all right?"

"yeah I'm alright,I have no clothes on or I would come out from behind the tree,my name is Jacob by the way"...I hear her giggle.

"oh I see well I just live about a mile from here I'll go get you a pair of shorts and be right back Jacob"...seeing her walk away.

"That would be nice Thanks...Ava"...hearing her phase and run back.I wait for her,thinking about how nice she is and isn't like Leah at all.

I hear her come back and say my name,I say "over here" and she tosses me the shorts

"I hope they fit I have brothers so I grabbed a pair of theirs"

throwing on the shorts and walking out.."they fit perfect thanks again"

"no problem Jacob"

"well I guess I should properly introduce myself now"...holding my hand out.

"I'm Jacob Black"...seeing her smile and take my hand well it's nice to meet you.

"I've only ever met one other girl who was a wolf"...really looking at her..she was very beautiful her hair was short,messy and really cute,she had on short black shorts a white shirt no shoes.

"Hey Jacob...Jacob...Snap out of it,are you okay?"

"Yea Ava sorry about that"...looking down and smiling"so where do you live?"

"oh I live about a mile east of the river there,what are you doing out here? where did you come from?"

"I'm from La Push Washington and part of the Quileute tribe,I'm out here because I'm...well,I'm running away from something...well really someone"

"why do you need to run away from someone?"...seeing her come closer to me.

"well in the pack I'm in we can all hear each others thoughts and I heard one of my pack brothers thoughts about my girlfriend, she sorta chose him over me and I needed to get away"...pacing a little and feeling warm.

"I understand that Jacob,The pack I'm in is the same way,we can hear each others thoughts too"...I stopped pacing.

"It's nice to be here with you right now not hear anyone else's thought"...smiling at her again.

"I like being here too Jacob,I've never been without the thoughts of my pack brothers"

"I just couldn't take it anymore,my thoughts weren't mine anymore and hearing what was going on was really getting to me"

"would you like to come back with me Jacob,you must be really hungry"

"yea that sound nice and you can call me Jake if you want to, I'll just follow you back"...Seeing her go behind a bush and undress then phase and come out she stood waiting for me so I went behind a large tree and phased,picking up the shorts in my teeth I walked back out to her and looked at her she was even beautiful in wolf form,smaller than me she was all black except for the hints of brown down her head and her paws were brown as well,she was amazing.

She takes off running and I stay close following behind her,then I decide to run up beside her,looking over at her I wonder if she sees me the way I'm seeing her.

Looking into her eyes for a quick second I see that they are green,I've never seen green eyes on wolf before,it was mesmerizing.

Seeing a house in the distance,then watching Ava stop and sneak behind a tree,phase and walk out,so I go behind a bush and do the same.

Coming out I look at her,she comes over to me and grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"Come with me Jac...Jake"..seeing her look down and smile walking me to the house.

"I'll find my dad,He'll be happy to meet another wolf from another tribe"

"are you sure it's ok I'm here Ava?...looking at her a little worried.

"Jake...Yes of course"...hearing her laugh a little bit and loving her laugh..she opens the door and takes me in and I can hear people talking and Ava takes me to where they are,all of a sudden everyone looks up and sees me and Ava and stops talking.I see four guys and a couple girls all sitting around the living room..I hear Ava talk.

"This is Jacob Black he is from Washington"...she looks to me "what tribe are you from"...looking around I wave..

" Hey I'm Jake,I'm from La Push,I'm part of the Quileute tribe"...I hear someone say to Ava is he like us and she answers "yes" with a big smile...I hear a mans voice behind me say "Welcome" I turn around.

"This is my dad Jake his name is Joseph Daddy this is Jacob Black"...holding my hand out and shaking his hand

"It's very nice to meet you sir"

"No please Jacob call me Joe"

"all right Joe,and you can call me Jake"

"Well Jake I bet your hungry why don't we go to the kitchen,we can talk and you can meet everyone later,we just ate and there's plenty of left overs"...following Ava and her dad to the kitchen I sit down next to Ava.

"Well who do we have here" I hear a woman's voice,I stand up and introduce myself I'm Jake Black ma'm it's nice to meet you"...sitting back down.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jake Black,you have better manners than most of the boys around here,are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry"..smiling and laughing.

"well alright,I'll make you up a plate,Ava is a bit late for supper,again, but it looks like she has a good reason"...watching as she quickly prepares two plates and sets them in front of us...then hearing her dad ask me why I was here...swallowing my first bite.

"well I needed to get away for a while sir,I needed to clear my head"

"well son that's definitely understandable,was it some issues with your pack brothers?"...taking another bite then answering.

"Yes it was,I'm happy Ava found me though"...looking over at her and smiling at her seeing her smile back.

"Ava usually likes to explore our lands but has never brought anyone home before"...looking back at her dad.

"Is it okay I'm here...I mean I can go I don't mean to just barge in"...hearing Ava,her mom and her dad laugh.

"no no Jake your fine it's nice to see Ava smiling and being happy you seem to make her very happy"...looking at Ava as she eats a piece of chicken and looks back at me.

"Well to be honest the feeling is mutual"...finishing my food and getting up giving my plate to Beth.

"Thank You very much it was very good"...seeing Ava hurry and finish and get up..

"Daddy can Jake stay the night,he can stay in one of the boys rooms with them"...standing there hoping he says yes.

"Of course go tell Chance he'll have a room mate and introduce Jake to the others"

"Thank You Sir"..seeing him smile and nod..then feeling Ava grab my hand and drag me to the living room again.

"Hey everyone This is Jake he's gonna be staying with us a few days"...seeing her look at me smiling.

"Jake,these are my brothers Chance and Shawn and their girlfriends Amy and Jenny,and over their playing X-box are my other pack brothers Evan and Jeremy"...hearing everyone say hello and feeling very welcome..Ava sits me down.

"Chance Dad said Jake can stay in your room with you"

"That's cool,it's nice to have you here Jake"

"Thanks it's nice to be here"...seeing Chance get up with his girlfriend,and then Shawn and his girlfriend leave too saying it was nice to meet me,I say the same...hearing Ava ask what I want to do.

"I don't know maybe we can just talk and get to know each other a little"...looking over at Evan and Jeremy then back to her

"Oh..Um we can go to my room and talk"...seeing her smile and look down.

"will your parents be all right with me going to your room?"...looking at her with concern.

"oh they trust me Jake and I trust you it's no big deal"...watching her get up and grab my hand pulling me up,so I get up and follow her to her room.

"Nice room"...it was simple and little untidy...I sit down on her bed.

"Thanks"...watching her close the door and sit near me getting comfy.

"so tell me Jake are you still into this girl you said you ran away from?"...looking down and thinking of Bella and then looking up at Ava.

"No not anymore"...staring into Ava's Green eyes and smiling.

"when do you think you got over her... Jake?"...seeing her slide closer to me,staring at me too.

"It was today..it..it was when I met you"...seeing a strand of hair hanging down in her face I tuck it behind her ear,she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

"Jake your like no one I've ever met"...seeing her slowly open her eyes,moving my hand placing it on the bed.

"your like no one I've ever met before,your beautiful Ava...I would like to kiss you if you'll let me?"

"I would like nothing more than to be kissed by you"...seeing her smile slightly,I lean in and place my lips to hers,feeling the warmth of her lips and the feeling of my heart beating fast. I then slide my tongue along her lips,feeling them separate and letting me in,I slowly move my tongue with hers. I slowly move my hand up to her face and put my fingers in her hair,I hear her moan and lean into me more,I lay down on her bed as she climbs on top of me and deepens our kiss,I place my hands on her then releases the kiss and looks at me.

"Is this all right Jake I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you,I can stop if you want?"...seeing the serious look on her face and never wanting this moment to end.

"no Ava please don't stop"...watching her quickly smash her mouth to mine and we continue to kiss and I continue to caress her then climbs off of me smiling and lays on my chest.

"can we talk some more Jake before we get to close?"

"Yea of course"..playing with her hair as she rubs little circles on my abs.

"what are your parents like and do you have any siblings?"

"well my dad Billy is really cool very understanding,probably worrying a little about me cause I didn't come home...my mom her name was Sarah,she died in a car accident when I was nine.."

"I'm so sorry Jake that must have been very hard on you and your family"...seeing her sit up and look at me.

"we don't talk about it or her,it's okay...I'm okay"...watching her lay back down slowly.

"do you have siblings?or just pack brothers?"

"I have two sisters,Rachel and Rebecca they don't live at home anymore..Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband and Rachel lives on the rez with her boyfriend Paul,I also have a bunch of pack brothers and a pack sister"

"seriously...I'm not the only girl out there that's a wolf?"...hearing her get excited and sit up looking at me with a big smile

"no..no your not,but your the most beautiful one I've ever seen"...rubbing her arm..

"okay my turn to ask a question"

"what do you want to know?"...feeling her hand gently caressing my waist line.

"when I became a part of the pack I got a tattoo and everyone i the pack has the same one. Do you have anything like that?"

"yea we do actually"...watching as she sits up turns around and pulls her shirt off..looking at her she has a tribal tattoo down her spine it's black like mine and consist of several swirls and looking closely you can see wolves in the pattern,touching it lightly.

"wow Ava that's so amazing,do your pack brothers have the same?"

"yes but they had a choice of where they wanted to put it and they all have it up their left legs I chose my back"...watching as she puts her shirt back on and snuggles back up to me.

"Jacob...I feel really comfortable with you, do you feel the same way with me?"

"Yes Ava I really do,I feel really comfortable with you,I feel like I can't leave you"...seeing her climb on me again and kiss me,I feel her tongue glide along my lips and I let out a moan,then reach around and grab her ass,hearing her moan and feeling it in my mouth,I squeeze harder. She then slowly releases our kiss again.

"I'm sorry Jake I have never been with anyone in that way,I'm not ready for that yet"

"That's ok I don't want to make you do anything your not ready for"

"oh good Jake,I thought you would be mad"...she scoots down and lays her head on my chest,I play with her hair.

"I couldn't be mad at you Ava"...I whisper,not hearing her say anything back,feeling her arms relax and drop and her breathing become steady and even I realize she fell asleep on me and know she must feel very comfortable with me to fall asleep on me. Wrapping my arms around her I close my eyes and fall asleep very quickly also.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

***Sorry for not writing! I had life really catch up to me,I'm back again and hopefully I will be finishing up the story soon and moving on to some new adventures***

**Bella's POV**

I felt the warm sun on my face and blinked my eyes open to see it coming up over the ocean, It looked so amazing,looking up I see Jared with his eyes closed still sleeping. I slowly started to sit up when he woke and

looked at me with a big smile.

"Mmm,Good morning Bella"...watching him stretch out then pull me down on him and kiss me softly.

"I should get home soon,I need to get some things done and Charlie might be a little worried if he noticed I never made it home last night"...Getting up slowly I stand and stretch my arms up,letting out a moan and feeling a little stiff from laying on the ground all night.

"Okay Bella,I'll walk you back to your truck,and we can get together later...Maybe I can come over to your house"...seeing Jared look at me curiously as he stands,wondering what I might say next.

"Um..yea maybe you can,Just text me around 7pm and I'll let you know"...Feeling guilty because I already knew my answer was gonna be no,I was feeling bad because of the way Jacob ran off and the way I made him

feel,I was also anxious to get away from Jared just so I could call him and apologize.

"Ready to go?"...Watching Jared hold out his hand.

"Yep"...I say,Taking his hand and looking down as we walk back to my truck.

Jared stopped when we reached the beach again,he turned and faced me,wrapping his hands around my waist,I placed my hands on his arms and looked at him.

"Bella,I want you to know I really do love you and you making the choice to be with me has made me very happy"...Jared then kissed me soft and long. It felt right but at the same time it felt wrong. I slowly released the kiss.

"I should really go Jared"...I started walking again towards the truck.

"Bella! What's wrong?did I do something wrong?"...stopping and looking at his confused look.

"No Jared,It's just...just...well I fell like I really hurt Jacob"...Looking down now not sure what to say.

"Really hurt Jacob? What...Ha"...seeing Jared getting upset I back up a little then look at him again.

"Yes because before you came out and told me you loved me Jake was the one I was in love with"...turning around and running to my truck,I reach the door and stop, I see Jared get to me in a flash.

"Bella,please I really want to be with you"...I look up into his eyes and cant help my tears as they start to spill down my cheeks. He grabs my arm and tries to pull me towards him but I pull back away.

"I...I really need to go I need some time Jared,I need time to think and time to apologize to Jake"...I quickly get into the truck and start it up,I look at him through my window and give him an apologetic look and then drive away.

**Jared's POV**

Watching the girl I love in pain,looking so sad and frustrated,_that_ really frustrated me. Seeing her tears and knowing I caused some of that made me angry with myself.

If she would feel better after apologizing to Jake then I would give her that and if she knew that I apologized to him too maybe she can forgive me for making things so complicated.

I cared for her so much I would do anything to make things right,I just hope Jake will forgive me and forgive her,I don't really want to lose my brother too. so I headed over to his house to see him.

Reaching the small red house I go to the door and knock, I then see Billy answer the door.

"He's not here Jared I haven't seen him,he never came home last night"...running my hand through my hair and feeling guilty.

"I'm really sorry Billy,I think he ran away to get away from my thoughts"...placing my hands in my pockets and looking at Billy.

"Why would Jake need to get away from your thoughts? what's going on Jared?"

"Well...I...I was having thoughts of Bella, We had a fight over her and he took off "

"over Bella!...oh..I see. Well did he say where he was going?"

"No Billy he didn't say,he was really pissed and he phased and took off. I came to apologize to him"...Walking back a couple steps and taking my hands out of my pocket.

"I'll be over at Sams house.I'll call you if I find him"

"Thanks Jared"

"No problem,I want to find him. Cya"...turning and walking away towards Emily and Sams place. I grab my cell phone out and call Jakes phone..it goes strait to voicemail.

I reach Sams house and go right in as I always do,I hear Embry and Quil arguing about something and see Sam standing next to Emily in the kitchen, he see's me and asks what's up.

"Hey Sam,I can't find Jake and I think It's all my fault and he ran away and I don't know what to do"...Feeling really worried and in a slight panic I hear Sam's deep voice.

"Jared calm down,why would Jake be upset with you?what happened?"...I sit down and put my head in my hands and let out a deep breath then look back up at Sam.

"Well,we had a fight over Bella. He was so pissed off he Phased and ran away. Billy said he never came home last night and his phone is off"

"Okay,Well we'll find him we'll see if he's still out in the woods and phased,we might just need to let him have his space."...Sam paused for a minute and looked at me.

"What Sam?"

"Well what I would like to know is why would you be arguing with Jake about Bella? That's Jakes girl and we all know that."...Feeling bad enough and not really wanting to talk about it but knowing that when I phased it

would all come out anyway,I told Sam everything.

"I really love her Sam,I don't know what to do about all of this"

"Well lets get out there and look for him first and then we'll deal with the rest later"...I watched as Sam gave Emily a kiss,I got up and walked outside,I heard Sam tell Quil and Embry we were going out to look for Jake. He

told Quil to look for Paul and let him know and to find Leah and let her know too.

"Okay,Jared lets go"...I walked to the forest with the guys and we quickly undressed,tying our clothes to our legs and phased,we all started running,I heard Sam saying we should split up and try to listen for Jake, I also

heard Embry laughing and saying how stupid I was to be messing with Jakes girl and was lucky to still be alive,I growled and told him to shut up and focus on finding Jake...I went North to see if I could hear him hoping he

was still close enough to hear or still phased.

**Jakes POV**

I opened my eyes and woke up to see Ava still lying on top of me asleep. I blinked a couple times and realized that it all wasn't a dream and she was real. I placed my hand on her back and and ran it up her spine slowly and softly. I heard her let out a little moan and then she slowly sat up looking at me with a smile.

"Sorry Jake,I didn't mean to fall asleep on you,I guess I feel really comfortable with you"...I watched her stretch her arms up then she leaned down and kissed me softly and quickly,then hopped off me.

"It's okay Ava I really enjoyed it,I just hope your dad isn't upset we slept in the same room"...Getting up I sat at the edge of the bed,wondering when someone was gonna come in and possibly kick my ass for this.

"Oh Jake don't worry,no ones gonna be pissed at you,we just fell asleep talking. It's not a big deal"...she came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I know but I don't want anyone to think we were doing more ya know"...Standing up I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hmm...well they can think all they want to,we know what we did and what we didn't do"...she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me,I felt like I was exactly where I should be.I turned her and gently lied her on the

down I kissed her more deeply than she did me,I felt her hands run up my side and back down hearing her moan. I released the kiss and realized I was probably moving to fast for her again.

"Sorry Ava I didn't..."...she stopped me with a kiss..Feeling her tongue trace along my bottom lip I just went with it and kissed her back with more passion than before. I leaned down closer putting my right arm under her

head while still holding myself up with the other. I pressed my hardness against her slightly and moaned into her mouth,she let out a soft moan to mimic mine. Just then someone knocked on the door lightly,Ava opened her

eyes wide,smiling and letting out a little giggle.

"Get up Jake"...she whispered to me,I got up and just sat on the edge of the bed as she opened the door just slightly to see who it was,I heard her whispering and realized it was Chance.

"I told Dad Jake was in my room last night and that he was still sleeping,but you two better be careful he will have a fit if he knows Jake was in here all night"...I hear him whisper and feel a little nervous.

"Thanks Chance I really owe you one"...I hear her whisper and then hear him chuckle and walk away as she closes the door.

"Ava I have to go I don't want your parents angry with me"...feeling a little panicked I get up and go towards the door,she stands in front of me with a flirty smile.

"You...Jacob Black are not leaving or going anywhere"...she puts her hand on my chest and shoves me down on the bed and stands over me as I'm looking up at her.

"I just don't...I"...She told me to shush...I smiled at her then grabbed her hand and brought her to me,she fell right on top of me and giggled as she straddled me,I put my hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her silky hair

pushing gently I brought her face down to me so our lips could meet. every time I kissed her she tasted so sweet and delicious,I never wanted to leave.

"Jake..when do you have to go home?"...looking at her sad face as she asked me.

"well I should go soon I know my dad must be worried,I never just leave without telling him where I'm going"...grabbing her hips and holding her tight.

"You should just call him to let him know where you are right now"

"yea I will do that,do you have a phone I can borrow?"...she hopped off me quickly and went to her desk and grabbed her phone,it was bright pink..I took it and looked at it funny.

"What's wrong? you can't use a pink phone?"...I laughed and dialed my dads number

I heard it ring twice and then my dad answered.

"Hey Dad it's me,I'm okay and I should be home soon"

"Jacob I was worried about you,Jared said you ran off after having a fight with him over Bella"

"Yeah..I did, but that's allover now,I'm done with her and..."...I hesitated for a second,not sure if I should tell him about Ava yet.

"What is it Jacob?tell me"

"Well ...I met someone out here,she's absolutely amazing,her name is Ava,and Dad...she's like me,I mean she's more like Leah I guess I should say"...I looked at Ava and smiled she smiled back looking a little excited.

"Are you saying she's part of a pack?"

"Yea Dad she is,and I've met her pack brothers and her parents,they've been very very nice"

"Well,as long as your safe and your happy I can't be upset with you"

"Thanks Dad,I'll talk to you again soon"

"Okay Jacob,Take care of yourself,come home soon"

"I will...I'll call you again "...I pressed end on the phone and handed it back to Ava.

"Well I take it that went very well?"

"Yea,my dad is really understanding,he's happy that I'm safe and that I called"

"He wasn't to shocked about me?"...I watched her as she seemed a little disappointed.

"He was more concerned about my safety I guess,but when he meets you it will be different"...I took her hand and held it in mine.

"I don't know how my parents would feel about me leaving home to go so far,I mean I want to go,I want to meet your Dad I want to meet Leah and get to know her too"...I watched her light up with excitement.

"I can honestly say I have never heard anyone say they wanted to meet Leah and act excited about it"...I laughed.

"Is she really that bad?"...I looked at her still laughing a little.

"Yep she really is!..well I think maybe I should go talk to your dad,maybe I can ask him about you going to La Push with me."

"Umm,we'll go together and see what he says,I have to say I'm a little nervous and scared at what he might say"

"Well I'm not going to leave your side Ava,c'mon lets go talk to him now"

"Right now Jake?"

"Yes,I have to get home now,I have to sort somethings out with my pack brothers,I abandoned them"

"Well alright"...I watched as she got up and went to the door and opened it,she waited for me and took my hand,we walked to the kitchen where her dad Joe was sitting,he saw us come in and gave us a smile.

"Good morning you two"

"Good morning"...I said and sat down,Ava sat next to me,she looked at her dad and seemed really nervous,I took her hand and squeezed lightly.

"Daddy,Umm...I..have to ask you something"...she said the last bit really fast. Joe looked at me with curiosity and I smiled lightly.

"What's going on here?what do you need to ask me?"...he then noticed us holding hands.

"Your not going to ask if you can go get married are you?"...I felt really nervous and wasn't even thinking that right now. He must have seen the shock in my face because he let out a loud laugh.

"Geez Dad NO,I just wanted to know if it would be ok If I could go back with Jacob? To La Push to meet his family."...She was squeezing my hand kinda hard now waiting for a reply.

"Well,I guess that would be all right...Beth...Beth"...He called for Ava's Mom,she came in and seen us all sitting down.

"Good morning all, Joe where's the fire huh"...she said as she smiled and playfully swatted his arm.

"No where Dear,Ava would like to go with Jake here and meet his family,I said yes already but want to know what you think?"...I watched as she looked at me and then at Ava and then to our intertwined fingers.

"Well Jake do you promise to watch over our Ava and keep her safe?"...She smiled at me a kind smile..

"Oh yes of course I will,I care for her and will make sure she's safe"...I looked at Ava and she looked at me,we got lost in each others eyes because her dad kept saying her name,she shook her head and looked at her dad.

"Huh, oh sorry Dad."she's was blushing a little,it was the first time I seen her blush and it briefly reminded me of Bella.I shook that thought out of my head then listened to Joe as he was talking to us.

"You can take the car so you can get there faster and safer"

"Thank You sir"...I held my hand out and shook his. Ava got up and hugged her Parents then ran to her room to pack. I followed right behind was quickly packing.

"Ava slow down hun"...she stopped and looked at me then ran over and jumped on me.

"Oh Jake I can't believe I'm going with you,I'm so happy"...She kissed me hard then went back to finishing packing up.

"I'm happy to"...I sat there and watched as she finished up and then put on her shoes. She went out and said goodbye to her parents and brothers and we left. We got into her dads car, he had a nice Toyota FJ cruiser,this was nicer than my rabbit and drove nice was better than my rabbit I guess,but I loved my car.

"how long do you think it will be before we get there Jake?

"Um I would say a couple hours,Maybe more if we stop for the night"...I looked over at her and smiled.

"Hmm,well when can we stop?"...I looked over at her and laughed.

"we haven't been driving more than a half hour and you already want to stop"

"Um..well...YES"...she shouted with a big grin.

"okay I will make a deal with you,we drive for another half hour and we'll stop"

"all right I can deal with that"...she sat back and played with the radio until she found some music she liked. we drove for about 15 more minutes and I looked over to see her sleeping,I figured I would just let her sleep while I kept driving.

**Bella's POV**

When I got home I sat in the truck for a little while,I wasn't looking forward to hearing what Charlie would say when he figured out I just got home,I pulled out my phone and called Jakes phone hoping he would answer

me,I felt so confused and so stupid for hurting my best friend like this. Of course it went strait to voicemail,I decided to call his house instead,It rang and then Billy answered.

"Hey Billy,It's Bella is Jacob home?"

"No Bella Sorry He's not home,he told me what happened,he's actually staying with a friend somewhere right now,If you talk to Jared tell him I talked to him"

"Why would Jared care where Jacob is?"

"Well earlier I was worried about Jake and Jared stopped by to apologize to him about everything that happened,he went to find Sam and get a search party going to find Jake"

"Oh I see,well I'm not really talking to Jared right now but I will leave him a text message to let him know you talked to Jake so they don't have to keep searching"

"Thanks Bella,and take care okay"

"Thank you too Billy,Bye"...I pressed end on my phone and then found Jared in my contacts,I sent him a quick Text to let him know Jake was found.

_"Jared,I talked to Billy,he said Jacob was found,call off the search party~Bella..._I pressed send then grabbing my keys I hopped out of the truck.

I walked up towards the door and it opened before I got there, I seen Charlie standing there looking at me, I looked back at him then walked by him with my head down.

"I was worried about you Bells,I was almost ready to go out and find you myself,where were you all night? with Jake?"

"No Dad I wasn't with Jake,I was with another friend,I was safe so don't worry so much,I'm not a little kid no more"...I turned and looked at him,he closed the door and looked at me a little sad.

"I know Bells,I just worry when you don't call or come home ya know"

"I'm sorry Dad,I promise next time I'll call you"...I started walking upstairs when my phone started to vibrate,I quickly grabbed it hoping it was Jake,It was a text from Jared ...

_Bella Thanks for the text,I'm really sorry about upsetting you and for fucking everything up between you and Jake,I'll leave you alone from now on -Jared_

reading it made me feel bad and think about how I'm hurting Jared,I went to my room and plopped on my bed,trying to think about what I should do next. I took my phone and texted him back.

_"I'm sorry for the way I treated you,please don't leave me alone,I need you more than you think,will you come over?"~Bella..._

_"of course I'll come over Bella,If you still want me I will always be there for do you want me over?"-Jared_

_"Charlie's home so if you could maybe come to the window?~Bella_

_"LOL...the window huh?we'll okay I'll be there in 10 minutes so have it open"-Jared_

_"Yea,haha,I'll have it open for you.c-ya soon:)"~Bella_

I was lying on the bed staring at my ceiling for a minute,then I rushed around my room and picked up the dirty clothes and shoved them in the hamper,then I quickly looked in the mirror and saw my puffy face from crying and my messy hair,I quickly ran a brush through my hair and sprayed on some body spray,then I went over and opened the window,I felt butterflies in my stomach like I was doing something I shouldn't but it still felt right. I sat back down on my bed and waited,I heard someone outside climbing the tree and knew he was here,Jared climbed in the window quietly,he looked at me sitting there and I looked at him standing there,he looked perfect,all I could think in that moment was how much I wanted to touch his warm body. I couldn't speak at all so I just stood up and looked at him,I lifted my hand to touch him but hesitated and then put my hand back down. Jared placed his very warm hand on my cheek,I closed my eyes and took in the touch,he felt so warm,I then felt his lips on mine and those butterflies were back again,I reached my right hand up and touched his side ever so gently, my fingers fluttered along the waistband of his shorts. My other hand on his chest,I pressed myself closer to him,he slowly reached his hand up under my shirt and touched my back,he slowly released the kiss and looked at me while he lifted my shirt off. I no longer could hold back as I quickly unbuttoned his shorts,he did the same to my jeans. All of a sudden we were quickly taking each others clothes off till there was nothing left to take off and we were kissing in quick heated passion,he pushed me on my bed then ran his hands up my thighs,I let out a moan and realized how loud I was and clamped my hand hand on my mouth and looked at him.I grabbed his hands and brought him down on top of me,I placed my mouth next to his ear and quietly said shhh,I gently bit his ear then wrapped my legs around his waist. Jared kissed my neck and ran his right hand down my side and then back up gently squeezing my breast. I squeezed my thighs harder around him as he slowly entered me,I wanted to scream out in pleasure so bad,he knew this and smiled at me,I lifted my head slightly and bit his bottom lip sucking it in my mouth then releasing it with a pop,he smashed his mouth to mine after that, kissing me hard I felt his tongue moving with rhythm to our hips as we made love quietly. We never said a single word to each other but I felt like we were apologizing to one another I felt like we were saying we loved each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Sorry again for the delay,I plan on doing a chapter a night now until this is done..ENJOY =0)**

**Jacob POV**

We were getting really close now and about to come into Forks,I decided to wake Ava up,I placed my hand on her thigh.

"Ava.."I whispered to her,I saw her open her eyes and look over at me with a smile.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well you slept the whole ride actually because were gonna be at my house in about 20 minutes"

"Oh...Wow...I thought you said you lived in La Push? That sign we just past said Forks"

"Yea I do,La Push is just a little outside of Forks"

"Oh cool,I'm excited about meeting your dad and everyone else. Do you think they will like me?"

"Of course they are gonna like you,how could they not?your amazing"...I smiled and took her hand. She looked up at me and smiled back.

"Jake, will your old girlfriend be anywhere around?"...I watched her look away and out the window,I didn't even think about how Bella might react to me moving on.

"Oh,I really didn't think about Bella,She doesn't love me anymore,she's moved on. Don't worry about her Ava,she shouldn't be anywhere around."...I turned down the

small road to my house.

"My house is on the end"...I looked at her and grabbed her hand. I pulled up to the house,putting the car in park I released her hand and got out and stretched then went around and opened her door,I held out my hand and we walked up to the house together.I opened the door and lead her in.

"Dad were here"...I yelled and heard my dad shout back he was in the living room. I felt Ava squeezing my hand tighter, my Dad was watching tv,he shut it off as I walked over to him with Ava.

"Hey Jake I missed you son,I'm glad your home"...I seen him look at Ava and smile big then look back at me.

"Dad I'd like you to meet Ava"...stepping aside a little so he could see her better"Ava This is my Dad Billy"...I watched as my Dad held out his hand.

"It's very nice to Meet you Ava"...She took his hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to,Thank you for having me here"...I watched them smile at each other then my dad looked at me.

"Jake why don't you show Ava around then maybe you can show her the beach"...she then looked at me and got excited.

"There's a beach,You didn't say you lived near a beach Jake"

"Yep it's just about a 10 minute walk,I'll show you around the house and we'll go"...I watched her as she walked to me and took my hand,she whispered to me

"Where will I sleep tonight?"

"Oh you can have my room,I'll sleep on the couch"...I wanted to say we can share my bed but I don't think my dad would appreciate that much so I shook that thought from my mind.

"okay,that's good"...I seen a bit of disappointment on her face,that made me think she was probably thinking what I was thinking. After showing her around the house and showing her my tiny untidy room we went outside.

"The beach is just up that trail"

"Is the beach very private?"...she looked down and smiled,I seen a little bit of blush in her cheeks.

"It's okay not completely private,do you want to go somewhere more private?..to be alone?"

"Well...yea I do actually"...I took her hand and we walked to the garage,I opened the door and took her in,closing the door behind us.

"This is my garage,I come in here on rainy days,or when I need to be alone"...I grabbed a chair from the corner for her to sit on but she didn't sit down. She turned me and gently shoved me making me sit down, she gave me the most sexy smile I ever seen.

"Do you have a radio or cd player or something in here?"..Looking over at the bench where my CD player was and my crappy collection of music sat.

"Oh ok,cool"...I watched Ava walk over and flip through all the CD's and then she popped one in and pressed play. I knew the song right away,it was one of my favorite

dance songs by Calabria,I just smiled and shook my head.

She stood at the bench and shook her perfect little round ass to the music,she then turned it up and danced over to me,she danced around me and ran her fingers in my

hair stopping in front of me she slowly took her shirt off and tossed it aside while dancing and shaking her ass,she again danced around me running her hands down my

chest and softly kissing my cheek. Coming around to face me again she moved her hips to the rhythm

unbuttoning her jeans and taking them off completely. seeing her in her bra and panties set me off,I grabbed her hips. Ava smacked my hands playfully smiling at me"No

touching yet" she said. I felt my hardness pressing against my jeans and she was teasing me so bad. I let out a sigh and put my hands down, she then placed one leg on

one side of me and then the other around the other side straddling me she placed her hands on my shoulders and danced and moved in the most sexy way over me. I

heard the song start over and she sat gently down on me,looking at her looking at me we quickly kissed each other.I grabbed her ass and pushed her into

my hardness,she let out a moan saying my name "Oh Jacob". I was a little nervous and worried at that very moment,remembering what she said and knowing that she's

never been with anyone before.I stopped and looked at her. "Ava,are you sure your ready for this,You seem ready and really know what your doing.. but I mean..I" She

put her finger over my mouth"Jacob I know how to dance cause my brothers girlfriend is a professional dancer and I know I'm ready to do this because I love you and

can't imagine my life without you." I looked at her and seen the passion she had and knew that this was what she wanted,I still felt like this shouldn't be the

place for our first time together. "Ava I want our first time to be more special I want us to make love... not this,all though I would love to do this again later"...I grabbed

her hips and picked her up off of me,walked over and shut off the cd player,then I walked back behind her grabbing her in my arms I whispered in her ear"I love you too"

she quickly turned around and looked at me."Jacob Black your the most amazing person" I leaned down and kissed her softly. "lets go to the beach Ava,you'll like it

there,we can sit and talk,hold each other"...I smiled and walked over to pick up her clothes and handed them to her."then later tonight we can go meet Leah"

She grabbed her clothes and put on her jeans,I grabbed her shirt and then grabbed her,"your so beautiful." I held and kissed her as I caressed her back "mmm, I could do

this all day with you Jake,but now I'm excited to see the beach and then meet Leah." Giving her shirt back.

"I'm sorry Ava I just can't help myself"

"I know Jake,It's okay"...I watched her smile as she walked to the door opening it,I looked up to see Bella standing there.

"Bella"...I said,I then heard Ava,and saw the shocked and confused look on her face.

"_Bella!_"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up wrapped in Jared's arms,It felt good being here with him,he's so gentle and loving with me and I can really get used to being with him. I thought about Jake

and how I still hurt him and I hoped he would be ok and not hate me. I looked over at Jared who was still asleep and I quietly slid out of bed I put on a pair of shorts and

a shirt then ran to the hall to see if my dad was still home or if he left for work,I couldn't tellso I walked to the

window and seen his car gone. I felt like I dodged a bullet,If he knew Jared spent the night he would probably shoot us both. I turned to go to the bathroom and Jared

was right there, he scared the shit out of me and I jumped and screamed,then laughed.

"Shit,Sorry Bella baby,I didn't mean to scare you"...he grabbed me and kissed me.

"I'm okay,I just wanted to make sure my dad was gone,he wouldn't like that we spent the night together"

"I didn't mean to stay over I just fell asleep,ya know"...I placed my hand in his hair and the other on his side.

"It's ok I loved that you stayed,I got to wake up in your arms again"...He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I have to be at Sam's this morning for a meeting. do you wanna come with me?Emily always cooks breakfast "

"Yea actually that sounds good,the guys should get used to me being with you now and not Jake."...I looked at Jared with a little caution when I said Jakes name,he was

just smiling.

"All right,I'm just gonna go get changed and clean up"

"I need to go shower real quick and we can go"...Jared quickly picked me up and walked me to the bathroom, he put me down and then kissed me while sliding my shirt off.

"what are you trying to do? hmmm"...I knew exactly what he had in mind and I liked it.

"we'll I was hoping to take a shower with my girlfriend if she lets me"...he gave me that flirty look I couldn't resist.

"oh she doesn't mind at all"...I laughed as I took my short off,then I started the shower and quickly jumped in. Jared quickly undressed and joined me.

"Bella,I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful you are"...I leaned back and let the water get my hair wet,I felt Jared come closer and grab me,I looked forward at

him and we kissed under the steady stream of

water,he tasted so good to me. He turned me and pushed me against the tile wall,it was cold but I didn't care. I felt his hard cock pressing into my core and I wrapped

one leg around his waist,he then grabbed the other leg, I placed my arms around his neck and I was completely wrapped around him.

"Jared I want you"...I felt him grab my ass with both his hands as he entered me. I let out a loud moan. He thrusted into me over and over,I gripped my hand into his hair

and he gripped hard onto my ass letting out moans of pleasure,I didn't ever want this to end,I squeezed myself tighter to him kissing his neck I tasted the water from the

shower in my mouth,I moved to kiss him again feeling his tongue move with mine I could feel myself coming

undone and getting really close to cumming.

"Jared yes...yes,don't stop"...I heard him whisper.

"Bella I want you to cum"...the minute he said it I felt myself go and came like I never had before. I dropped my legs down and fell against his chest.

"That...was amazing"...he laughed and asked me if I was okay.

"Jared I'm more than okay"

"We should hurry if we want to get any food at Emily and Sam's,Seth can eat more than me"

"I'm really hungry now"...I laughed,then we quickly washed up and got out and got dressed,we were in the truck on our way to Sam's and talking.

"Maybe next time you can stay at my place?"...I glanced over quick with a smile.

"Wait...don't you live with your mom?"

"Actually I was thinking of renting a house I saw near the beach...would you consider staying with me?"...did he just basically ask me to move in with him..holy shit.

"Wow...Um...I guess I could spend a few nights first..ya know"...That was a good answer I thought.

"Yea,totally that's cool. Once I get settled in you can come over and stay"...Okay cool he didn't freak out or get mad.

"sounds great then"...I turned down the road and pulled into Sam's place,we went in together and of course had to hear the guys talk about how crazy we were to be

together and how jake wasn't going to take much of it. I couldn't stand staying there and listening to them going on about how stupid we were. Sam snapped at them a

few times and told them to chill out about it . I got up from where I was sitting and walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry,I have to go"...Jared followed after me,I heard him yelling and arguing with Paul.I knew that wasn't good at all.

"I'm sorry Jared I just need to go for a walk,will you meet me at our place when your done?"...he walked to me and put his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

"I'm really sorry that they don't understand,you don't deserve to be treated like that"...I looked up at him and we kissed.

"It's ok,I need to go for a walk.I'll see you in a while"

"Ok Bella,I love you"

"I love you too"

I started walking down the road towards the beach when I seen a blue truck in the driveway at Jakes,I wondered if he got a ride home or if it was just a friend of Billy's,I

just kept walking trying to ignore it,I don't need to see Jacob right now,all though I did feel like shit for hurting his feelings and still felt like I needed to apologize for

everything. then I shook my head and just kept walking. as I approached the house I heard music in the garage and knew for sure Jake was back. I just couldn't walk by

and not stop and say something to him I know I would feel better if I knew he was okay and I said sorry.I walked to the garage and the music stopped. Huh

well I'm sure he's just hanging out in there,I know he liked to go chill out and think in there sometimes. It also brought back memories of us being together and that kinda

hurt. I walked to the door and before I could open it there was a girl standing there. I hear Jacob say my name and then she said my name like she had heard of me and

she looked shocked.

"Hi...I..umm...I'm sorry,who are you?" I said as I looked at her.

"I'm Ava, Jakes told me about you"

"Oh, Ha,he's told you about me huh"...I looked at him.

"What the fuck Bella,what are you doing here?"...Jake snapped at me.

"I was on my way to the beach and heard the music,I wanted to fucking come talk to you..Oh my God Jake ya know what never mind,I see you've moved on just fine"...I

looked at my replacement and walked away.

"Bells wait don't be stupid"...I heard him yell for me and calling me by my nick name,this didn't make me feel any better,then I heard his new girlfriend telling him to just let

me go,he was right in front of me before I knew it.

"Jacob,I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you ,I didn't want to leave things the way they were,I didn't come to fight or argue"

"Bella let me ask you this... are you happy with Jared?"...I looked at him and seen his face,the face I loved the man I still loved.

"I'm happy with him Jake,but I was happy with you too,I never made a choice. You made the choice when you left that day"...I looked down and felt hot tears start to roll

down my cheeks.

"Bells,please don't cry. You did make the choice when you chose to be with Jared and if your happy then you should should let me go"

"I will always love you Jacob I can't just say goodbye,but I see that you already replaced me"...I looked over and saw her glaring at me and pissing me off.

"That's Ava and she's not your replacement she's my new life now my new start"

"What the fuck,that was fast Jake"...I yelled and in a flash Ava was at his was snapping at me.

"You better calm down and go now _Bella" ..._who the hell was this chic to tell me to calm down.

"I won't calm down,I came here to talk to Jacob not you honey"...I saw her shaking and getting really pissed,I thought really quick and remembered that Jake got this way

right before he phased.

"Bella you need to back off and walk away"

"Holy shit...Is she...Is that girl...she's like you Jake"...I was in shock,I thought Leah was the only girl who was a wolf.

"Yea Bella she's exactly like me and that makes her exactly right for me"

"I understand,I just wanted to say sorry Jake"...

I walked away in tears and knew I lost my friend and was never gonna get him back again I had to accept that and move on. I got to the beach and looked at the ocean

waves.I knew Jared would come soon and I would

feel better in his arms. deep down Jake was still in my heart and I didn't know how to make him go away,I didn't know how to stop loving him. I know he's not unhappy

and yet I feel has someone who exactly like him. his perfect fit. I thought for years I was that person. I guess not. I decided to walk up to our place I knew I could try to

clear my head up there. I got to the top and sat down and just looked at the water,the sky,the peacefulness of it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Jared's POV**

I kissed Bella,and let her go to the beach,The guys really need to stop and understand that this is the way it's gonna be,that I'm with Bella now. I walked back in the house and sat down. Sam sat down with me.

"Give them time,they don't understand what it's like to be in love"...I watched as Sam looked at Emily and she looked back and they smiled at each other.

"I know but Bella is everything to me,I can't have them treating her badly"

"I understand Jared,I'll try to talk to them,why don't you go find Bella and explain to her that the pack wont be bothering her any more when she comes by"

"Thanks Sam,I'll be back later"...I stood up and walked out the door,I headed down the road towards the beach to meet Bella at our place when I saw Jake standing in front of his house with some girl. I wanted to ignore

him and just walk by but I was curious to know who the girl was. Before I could stop or say anything Jake called me over,I was a little cautious because I didn't want to start a fight.

"Hey Jared"...I walked over to him.

"What's up Jake? how are you?"

"Well...Bella was just here,I think she wanted to apologize for all that happen and it turned into an argument"...I was a little surprised that Bella would want to talk to Jake again.

"What happened,why did you argue with her?"...I looked briefly at the girl standing next to Jake.

"Well she met my girlfriend Ava and was shocked that I already moved on"

"Oh...well nice to meet you Ava"...I said as I looked at her,she just smiled.

"She seemed really upset,she headed to the beach"...I wasn't sure why he was being so nice and it made me wonder if he was up to something.

"Jake,I've got to ask...Why you're being so nice to me right now?"...He laughed and grabbed Ava who then looked at her and then to me.

"I know what it means to be truly in love,I mean I thought I was in love with Bella,but then I met Ava,If you hadn't fallen in love with Bella I wouldn't have ever left and ended up finding Ava"

"Yeah love sometimes just chooses you...Thanks Jake,It was nice to meet you Ava."

"See ya Jared"...I watched as they held each other and seen the love. I started running to get to our place,I needed to hold Bella and tell her it was going to be okay.

**Ava's POV**

After meeting Bella,and meeting Jared. all I wanted to do was be alone with Jacob. Bella had me so pissed I really thought I was going to attack her. I know she had a relationship with Jake but it gave her no right to get

snappy and mean. Jake just held me for a minute and asked me if I wanted to go meet the pack.

"Um...actually could we just go somewhere private and be together,then maybe later you can take me to meet them?"

"Yea Ava that's all right,I'm going to go talk to my dad for a minute,do you want to wait here or in the garage?"

"I'll go wait in the garage for you"...I gave him a kiss and walked to the garage wondering what he needed to talk to his dad about. I walked into the garage and over to his little red car,I went over and opened the door and

sat inside,it was cold and clearly hasn't been driven for a while.I seen a jacket on the seat in the back and grabbed it,it was Jakes,I wrapped it around me and it smelled just like him,I held it close to me closed my eyes and

took in a deep breath. he was only in the house and I missed him. I guess this is what love feels like. I popped down the visor hoping to have a look at myself in the mirror,a bunch of pictures fell out onto my lap and I

grabbed them,looking at them seeing they were pictures of Bella a few of both Bella and Jake,they looked really happy. I took the pictures and put them on the seat and got out of the car. Seeing the happiness between

Jacob and Bella in those pictures had me wondering if he was happier with Bella. I looked up and seen Jake come in.

"Hey my dad's going to go see his friend Charlie so we'll have the house for a few hours"

"That sounds great Jake"...I looked down and walked over to the CD player and looked at the CD's"

"What's wrong?...I see you found my sweatshirt,Iv'e been looking for it"...I looked down at it.

"Yea it was in the car"

"Oh yea,that thing hasn't been outta the garage in a while. You still didn't say what was wrong"

"Well I found some pictures in the car too...I mean I didn't mean to snoop or anything,they were just there"...I almost started to cry when Jake came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be silly,and what ever photos you found are probably just trash now"

"They were of you and"...I looked down and buried my face in his chest.

"Then they are most certainly trash"...looking up at Jake and seen him ligtly smile at me.

"do you think you can love me like you loved her... like in those pictures? He took my face in his hands gently.

"Ava,I do love you...more than I ever loved her. Were gonna make a lot of photo memories together hopefully a houseful"...He leaned down and kissed me so soft and so loving and I knew I was deeply in love.

"Can we go back to the house now? do you think your dad left?"

"Let me go see if he's gone"...I watched as jake went to the door and opened it,looking out then coming in.

"Yep he's gone now"...I walked over to him and we went to the house together. I took my shoes off at the door and went in before him. Jake closed the door.

"What do you feel like doing now?"...I gave him a sexy smile,lightly tracing my fingers down his chest and walking to his room,I pushed the door opened and looked at the bed,I felt really nervous all of a sudden. I tried to

push my nervousness aside and sat on the bed,Jake came in and had his shirt off,he walked over to me and stood in front of me,I looked up at him and smiled then with my shaky nervous hands I undid the button on his shorts.

"Are you sure your ready to do this?...he asked me and I knew immediately it was what I wanted.

"I do want this...I really want you Jacob"...

"I love you Ava"

"I love you too"

He smiled as I slowly unzipped his shorts,I then took off his sweatshirt and my shirt and then my bra and tossed it aside then leaned back on the bed to lie down. Jake then gently and slowly undid my jeans and slid them off. I felt such a rush

of emotions. He then sat on the bed and ran his hand up my thigh softly,I felt his fingers tracing along my panties. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan,I felt his fingers getting closer to where I really needed it he then

slowly put his fingers in me,I moved my hips up and felt his fingers go deeper in me,I gripped the bed sheets in my hands and let out a moan,then I grabbed at my panties and took them right off, Jake finished taking off his

shorts then came over to me he grabbed the blanket off the bed,climbing over top of me covering us both,looking deep into each others eyes he kissed me ever so gently running his tongue along my lips I opened my mouth

and let him in and letting out a small moan.I reached my hand down to touch him and felt extremely nervous,my breathing sounded stuttered as I touched his hard length,I gently gripped him in my hand as I leaned up to kiss

his mouth he let out a Mmm sound that turned me on even more. I didn't know what to expect from any of this yet It all felt familiar and right with Jacob. I moved my hand away and placed it on his side. Jake then reached

down touching me again rubbing small circles around and around,I was feeling like I never had before and started to moan loudly,I thought quickly if this was what an orgasm felt like but wasn't sure. He stopped suddenly

and I looked at him wondering why. He said he didn't want me to cum yet,I just smiled. wrapping my legs around him I felt his hardness near my core. He looked a little cautious so I again reached down grabbing him and

placing him into me slowly,It hurt a little but then we started moving together and It was unbelievable,I had my hand in his hair and the other on his side,I moved my hands to his back touching him and loving him,I started to

feel like I was going to cum and I said his name over and over not wanting him to stop and wanting more,he thrusted harder into me and It felt so good,I started to scream out in pleasure as I ran my nails down his

back,Jacob was moaning loudly and I was shouting his name. He kissed up my neck roughly and made his way to my mouth,we kissed fast and hard as we made started to slow down and then one more time he

thrusted into me and I let out one last small scream. He kissed my mouth softly and then kissed my cheeks and asked me if I was okay. I said I was more than okay. He rolled off me then grabbed me close to him I placed

my head on his chest running my hand along his abs and just breathing him in.

"I love Ava"

"I love you too"


End file.
